disintegration
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Alguna vez no han estado cansados de estar enamorados?¿Alguna vez no han querido deshacerse de la presion de su otra mitad?Lean si les gusta este caso, una breve reflexion de Severus


**Disintegration**

Oh I Miss The Kiss Of Treachery  
The Shameless Kiss Of Vanity  
The Soft And The Black And The Velvety  
Up Tight Against The Side Of Me  
And Mouth And Eyes And Heart All Bleed  
And Run In Thickening Streams Of Greed  
As Bit By Bit It Starts The Need  
To Just Let Go  
My Party Piece

Toco la puerta de tu casa, el timbre resuena en el interior, el eco me produce escalofríos; tu casa realmente asusta, pero en estos momentos me encuentro mas asustado con lo que va a suceder una vez te encuentre, que por lo oscura que sea tu mansión.

Luego de unos instantes tu elfo sale a abrir la puerta, pobre ser, no me acostumbro a verlo así, cada vez produciéndome mas lastima, pero ese es tu asunto y en tus asuntos yo estoy acostumbrado a no meterme.

Dobby me indica tartamudeando que espere en la sala que el "amo" (o torturador), esta tomando una ducha y no demora en bajar, doy un asentimiento de cabeza, y no puedo quejarme, me encanta tu sala, porque cada detalle que habita en ella es tan exquisito como costoso, no quiero ni pensar cuanto habrá valido aquel sillón en el que me encanta sentarme, pero no mas tocándolo se sabe que vale lo cuesta (o cuesta lo que vale); ahora dirijo mi mirada a los cuadros, cuadros de los mejores pintores tanto mágicos como muggles, mandados a enmarcar en oro y piedras preciosas, donde hallamos figuras angelicales talladas a manos, y ni hablar de tu chimenea, increíble, parece que también controlas que el fuego sea perfecto, hipnotizante, solo basta darle una mirada para relajarse y no dejar de mirarla durante horas.

Pasados unos minutos escucho risas y pasos, puedo reconocer tu voz y otra masculina, pero no logro saber de quien es, realmente me suena muy conocida. Siento como se van acercando, doy vuelta a mi rostro y me encuentro con Mcknair, me sorprendo, por los dos, no se cual de los dos es mas cínico, y no es solo por el hecho de que los encuentre a los dos en la misma casa, sino porque detecto el aroma a frutas que deja tu jabón sobre la piel, y según las risas que oí no es que solamente se hallan lavado las manos ¿No es cierto?

McKnair y tú se acercan y me ofrecen la mano, yo las tomo una a una y las agito suavemente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Te despides de McKnair con una agitación de manos, diciéndole que se volverán a ver en la próxima reunión, oh mala señal, no te gusto para nada lo que paso o sino tal vez lo hubieras invitado a alguna cena familiar, porque te encanta el riesgo o ¿acaso miento?, lo acompañas hasta la salida, le abres la puerta y por ultimo le regalas una de tus sonrisas encantadoras, buscando que todos estos días sueñe contigo y se desespere buscando tu presencia, y sabes que lo logras, lo has logrado incluso conmigo, la persona mas fría e impenetrable sobre la tierra. Te vuelves hacia donde estoy y lanzas un suspiro de algo así como fastidio, eres un tonto, ¿que es lo que has hecho?, te lo advertí mas de una vez, te dije que McKnair además de tarado era pésimo en la cama, y no porque lo haya comprobado, ya que el hecho de solo pensar en McKnair me asquea, sino solamente mira a su esposa esta tan lejos de ser satisfacida.

Vuelvo a tomar asiento, y veo como te acercas lentamente; trato de encontrar tu mirada, pero parece haber algo muy interesante en el piso, porque en todo el trayecto no me miras. Te sientas junto a mi, en el mismo sofá, solamente en lados contrarios, te quitas los zapatos y pones tus pies sobre mi regazo, luego, echas tu cabeza hacia atrás y te quedas mirando la puerta, otro suspiro y por fin levantas el rostro y me miras, me sonríes y dices "tenias razón Sevy", no puedo evitar reír, han pasado muchos días sin vernos y esas son tus primeras palabras, era mucho pedir un "hola, como estas", seguro que no, pero eso me da mas valentía para decirte lo que vengo a decirte; tu piensas que río porque a pesar de mis advertencias, buscaste lo que no debías y lo pagaste, pero, que lejos estas de la verdad.

Me ofreces un trago, me es imposible negarme, pues este puede ser el ultimo, estos pueden ser los últimos momentos juntos, así que te levantas y vas por lo que me prometiste y te sientas en mi piernas, acabo mi vaso y espero hasta que tu hagas lo mismo; te acercas a mi boca, cada vez mas hasta que terminas besándome, me pregunto como es que eres capas de hacer eso, como es que si hace minutos antes estuviste con McKnair ahora estés conmigo, me pregunto que es lo que pasara con/por tu escabrosa mente, pero bueno, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, podría decirse que me gusta, porque la traición en tus labios sabe exquisita, suena excitante.

Oh I Miss The Kiss Of Treachery  
The Aching Kiss Before I Feed  
The Stench Of A Love For A Younger Meat  
And The Sound That It Makes  
When It Cuts In Deep  
The Holding Up On Bended Knees  
The Addiction Of Duplicities  
As Bit By Bit It Starts The Need  
To Just Let Go  
My Party Piece

Pero ambos sabemos (aunque tu ignores que yo lo se), que no es solo traición, en los besos que me das de esa forma, también hay algo o mejor dicho mucho de vanidad, te encanta saber como a todos les atraes, te encanta tener además de tu esposa a muchos otros amantes, y te encanta cambiarlos a seguido, yo mismo he visto como muchas personas con la mejor reputación, con la mejor estabilidad económica, caer ante tus engaños, y cuando los desechas, veo como se derrumban en tristeza y remordimiento, y yo, tu fiel lacayo, tu perro faldero, soy el que tengo que lidiar con su lloro, y hacerles entender todo lo que tu nunca les prometiste y todo por lo cual nada de eso podía seguir, todo para que tu nunca tuvieras ningún holocausto, en tu vida, ningún escándalo en la sociedad.

Tal vez todas esas personas a las que has botado, tienen mi misma adicción: tus besos (y tal vez el dolor), porque yo jamás he saboreado algunos como los tuyos, ninguno que me haga sentir vivo de nuevo, ninguno que haga sentir libre, pero tampoco ningunos que me produzcan ganas de llorar, ni mucho menos ganas de acabar con su dueño. Porque tus besos son oscuros y dolorosos, pero al mismo tiempo delicados y aterciopelados. Muchas veces me han recordado a los besos de dementor, porque los tuyos al igual que esos pueden sacar el alma de mi cuerpo, porque cuando me besas pareces que te alimentaras de mi, porque con cada beso que me das causas heridas profundas, que no cicatrizan, sino que cada vez se abren mas, y sangran mas y cada vez van mas adentro y cada vez son mas importantes, ahora incluso han llegado a mi corazón, y se que te encanta escuchar como una nueva herida se abre, te gusta sentir como mi órgano vital llora lagrimas de sangre, pidiéndote mas.

But I Never Said I Would Stay To The End  
So I Leave You With Babies And Hoping For Frequency  
Screaming Like This In The Hope Of The Secrecy  
Screaming Me Over And Over And Over  
I Leave You With Photographs  
Pictures Of Trickery  
Stains On The Carpet And  
Stains On The Scenery  
Songs About Happiness Murmured In Dreams  
When We Both Us Knew  
How The Ending Would Be...

Mi ropa se encuentra enredada en tu cuerpo y no hallo la forma de quitártela sin así despertarte, y, aunque me encanta verte como ahora: inmaculado y vulnerable, mi intención era no demorarme, aun no entiendo como fue que deje que todo esto pasara, hoy estaba dispuesto a por lo menos tratar de romperte el corazón, venia a tratar de volverlo jirones, añicos, como muchas veces tu lo has hecho con el mío; pero soy tan adicto a ti que me es imposible negarte mi cuerpo y/o mi alma, sabes, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aun seria capas de entregarte toda mi vida, solamente si la pidieras.

Halo mis prendas, pero pareces no tener ninguna intención de siquiera moverte, lo único que parece tener vida son tus labios, labios que tararean una hermosa melodía para mis oídos, una suave canción que me llena de felicidad, se que no tengo idea de que es, pero solo con saber que te gusta se que debe ser buena. Seguro es de amor, porque en tu cara hay una hermosa sonrisa que surca tu rostro, y deseo con todo mi ser saber que es lo que sueñas, por lo meno lo que cantas, pero lastimosamente, en música nunca nos hemos entendido por eso, va a ser muy difícil saberlo.

Cada segundo que pasa, me hace parecer que escucho mas fuerte la melodía, incluso a llegado a inundar y sofocar mi mente, me siento en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, y es satisfactorio, en este lugar nadie me reclama por nada, yo no me ocupo de nada, soy solo yo y tu mi compañía casi perfecta. El ritmo de esa canción resulta hipnotizante, a pesar de que se cuanto odio el pop que escuchas, lo odio, por toda la felicidad de que sus canciones hablan, una felicidad que solo acude a las parejas en las películas, nunca, siquiera se ha acercado a mi, nunca ha llamado a mi puerta, Nunca; pero solo me basta escuchar aquellos susurros para pensar todo lo contrario, solo me basta con escuchar tu voz de terciopelo que siempre te acompaña, para que todo lo que pienso sea borrado por un escalofrío que cruza mi espina dorsal.

So It's All Come Back Round  
To Breaking Apart Again  
Breaking Apart Like I'm Made Up Of Glass Again  
Making It Up Behind My Back Again  
Holding My Breath For The Fear Of Sleep Again  
Holding It Up Behind My Head Again  
Cut In Deep To The Heart Of The Bone Again  
Round And Round And Round  
And It's Coming Apart Again  
Over And Over And Over

Tengo conocimiento, de que eres para mi como una enfermedad, específicamente como un cáncer, que poco a poco va destruyéndome, poco a poco va dañando mi interior, y se que la única manera de sanar, seria extirpando el órgano enfermo, pero mira, en mi caso es el Corazón. Lo terrible es que si aun lo hiciera, se que tu presencia no dejaría de atormentarme, porque no solo estas en mi órgano vital, sino también en mi mente, en mi cabeza, en mi cabello, en todas las partes donde estoy, seguramente yo no llegare a tener una vida hasta que tu estés muerto.

Pero, eso no es lo que yo quiero, yo no quiero verte morir, porque es muy seguro que contigo también se iría una gran parte de mí, sino es que se va toda. Por eso, en estos momentos, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi corazón a alguien que se compadezca por mi, y sea capaz de amarme por lo menos la mitad de lo que te he amado a ti.

Esta vez, no me dejare convencer con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, esta vez he tomado mi decisión y no hay vuelta de hoja, hoy, me librare de tu yugo para siempre. No importa cuanto me digas que me necesitas, es obvio que yo te necesito a ti mas de lo que tu a mi, y si yo soy capas de alejarme, obviamente par ti será mas fácil.

Now That I Know That I'm Breaking To Pieces  
I'll Pull Out My Heart  
And I'll Feed It To Anyone  
Crying For Sympathy  
Crocodiles Cry For The Love Of The Crowd  
And The Three Cheers From Everyone  
Dropping Through Sky  
Through The Glass Of The Roof  
Through The Roof Of Your Mouth  
Through The Mouth Of Your Eye  
Through The Eye Of The Needle  
It's Easier For Me To Get Closer To Heaven  
Than Ever Feel Whole Again

No soy capas de esperar hasta que despiertes, se que serias capas de convencerme de quedarme como esclavo tuyo hasta la eternidad, pero yo ya he tenido suficiente de ti, así que me voy.

Te dejo una nota en la mesa del te, al lado de tu sillón, confesándote que yo soy el traidor que todos están buscando, diciéndote que yo soy el cerdo que ha entregado a muchos de nuestros amigos, pero que aunque no lo notes, el que te ha defendido frente a todo el ministerio mágico, porque muchos conocen de tus andanzas y solo bastaría con una pequeña confesión mía para condenarte de por vida.

Espero que pienses lo mismo que piensa todo el mundo que sabe de esto, espero que creas que esto lo hago porque me siento mal de maltratar personas, porque me siento cansado de servir a otro, porque verdaderamente no tengo palabra y no soy leal a nadie; pero la verdad, es que hice esto, para encontrar una manera de alejarme de ti, contigo odiándome, para que nunca trates de acercarte, y me deje libre de una vez.

**TRADUCCION**

**DESINTEGRACION**

Añoro El Beso Con Traición  
El Beso Descarado De La Vanidad  
Lo Delicado, Lo Negro Y Lo Aterciopelado  
Estrechando Todo Mi Ser  
Y Sangran Boca, Ojos Y Corazón  
Discurren Por Densas Corrientes De Codicia  
Cuando Poco A Poco Sientes  
Que Ya No Quieres  
Cantar Lo De Siempre  
  
Añoro El Beso Con Traición  
El Beso Doloroso Antes De Alimentarte  
El Deseo Asqueroso Que Sientes Por Carne Más Joven  
Y El Sonido Que Oyes  
Cuando Haces Una Herida Profunda  
Cuando Te Mantienes Erguido De Rodillas  
La Afición Por Las Duplicidades  
Cuando Poco A Poco Sientes  
Que Ya No Quieres  
Cantar Lo De Siempre  
  
Nunca He Dicho Que Seguiría Hasta El Fin  
Así Que Te Dejo Con Hijos, Esperando  
A Que Yo Vuelva  
Gritas Sin Parar, Esperando Que Quede En Secreto  
Gritas Sin Parar  
Te Dejo Fotografías  
Fotos De Engaños  
Manchas En La Alfombra  
Manchas En El Paisaje  
Canciones Sobre Felicidad Que Murmurabas En Sueños  
Cuando Los Dos Sabíamos  
Cómo Acabaría Todo...  
  
Así Que Todo Lo Has Sacado A Relucir  
Para Destrozarme Otra Vez  
Destrozarme Como Si Fuera De Cristal  
Actúas A Mis Espaldas Otra Vez  
No Me Dejas Respirar Por Miedo A Que Duerma Otra Vez  
Me Hieres Otra Vez  
En Lo Más Profundo De Mí  
Continuamente  
Todo Vuelve A Fracasar  
Continuamente  
  
Como Sé Que Me Estoy Destrozando  
Me Extirparé El Corazón  
Para Ofrecérselo A Alguien  
Que Se Compadezca Por Mí  
Los Cocodrilos Lloran Por Amor A La Gente  
Y Los Vítores De Todos  
Caen Atravesando El Cielo  
Por El Cristal Del Tejado  
Por El Paladar De Tu Boca  
Por La Boca De Tus Ojos  
Por El Ojo De La Aguja  
Para Mí Es Más Fácil Acercarme Al Cielo  
Que Volverme A Sentir Sano 

Lo unico que espero es que se acuerden de mi y me dejen unos cuantos reviews, por lo menos para animarme.

Nemesis Riddle

Soul power


End file.
